


Not the Obvious Choice

by okayokayigive



Series: Milestone Minifics [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayokayigive/pseuds/okayokayigive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clara was saving all the Doctors throughout time...what did she do for Nine?</p><p>Milestone minific for the prompt "an AU where Nine & Clara meet".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Obvious Choice

_Unless, I don’t know…you could come with me?_

The doors closed and he strode to the console, sending the TARDIS into the vortex before settling into the jump seat. She could have been good, that one. Could have been the one to…oh, never mind.

The sound of boots running up the corridor toward the console room snapped him out of his thoughts. He jumped up just in time to see a short brunette skid to a stop a few feet away.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the intrusion. “Oh, just wonderful. All right then - who are you, and what are you doing in my TARDIS?”

\--

“Well…my name’s Clara, and I’m here to save you.”

He chuckled. “Well, as you can see, Clara, I’m safe as houses. So go on then - go back where you came from.”

“Wait. Where are we?”

Arms crossed. Another eyeroll. “The TARDIS.”

“No. Where in your time stream?”

“Autons. Nestene. Just left Earth, in the year 2005. Why?”

“Shoot. Not an obvious one, then.” The lights dimmed and swelled, and he could have sworn his ship was talking to the girl.

“Oh. Oh!” He raised his eyebrows at her exclamation.

“You need to go back. You never go back, I know. But just this once, you need to go back. You need to tell her that it travels in time.”

With that, the stranger hit the “return to previous destination” button on the console…and vanished.

Well, he thought…what can it hurt?


End file.
